Chiro Gets Pranked
by TheShock
Summary: A small, humorous one-shot about one night in Shuggazoom. What started as a peaceful meditating session with Antauri, turned into a complete disaster for Chiro.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG._**

 ** _I own only this story._**

 ** _I remembered the days I would watch this particular show, and thought a small Antauri/Chiro bond of Master/Student would serve them well._**

 ** _Plus, some shenanigans as well! :)_**

 ** _Seriously. Antauri is like a Monkey Yoda to me, even now that there's no sequel to it._**

 ** _I found myself in a streak of writing stuff lately - which is rather curious, given the times I can be in a serious lack of creative juice.  
_**

 ** _On with the story, then!_**

* * *

 _The gardens were a beautiful sight during nighttime, as a giant moon hovered on the sky, illuminating gently everything in the pathway. The air was a bit chilly, yet still pleasant enough to stay outside to. The scent of nightflowers was invading the gardens, and crickets could be loudly heard from bushes nearby, but what was intriguing to this landscape were two figures that stood close to the flowing river, whose calm sounds and beautiful sight in the moonlight would move any painter daring to go outside at this ungodly hour.  
_

 _Even one of the figures thought it was an ungodly hour to practice something like this._

 _Meditation. And in the middle of the night._

 _But a certain silver monkey was having none of it - he wanted to see someone grow powerful day by day, and night by night, to ensure that Skeleton King would be defeated._

 _That someone was leaving out a yawn and gave signs that sleep was something that he desperately needed._

 _"Focus,_ Chiro." _Antauri called out to him, while the spike-haired boy was sitting in a lotus-like position, still yawning._ "You won't be able to fully master the Monkey Force if your mind gets constantly distracted."

"Antauri, I'm just a teenage boy. I'm bound to be distracted." _Chiro said groggily and with his eyes closed._

"...I see. That doesn't mean you _don't_ have to practice meditation, young leader." _the silver monkey said._

"At this _unearthly_ hour, Antauri? Seriously?" _Chiro couldn't help but scoff at the pretenses of the silver monkey._

"A Monkey Warrior must be ready, be it day...or _night_. That doesn't mean I will make you meditate each night. I am aware you are but a boy, and need sleep to function on. Unlike us."

"You need sleep too, Antauri. You may be made out of metal, but inside..." _Chiro said, as he kept his stance._

"...I was once an ordinary monkey, that needed food and sleep just as yourself." _Antauri completed him as he joined Chiro in a lotus-like position._

"Antauri...promise me one thing." _the spike-haired boy said._

"Sure, Chiro. What is it?" _the silver monkey asked, curiosity in his voice._

"Please - _never_ wake me up at ungodly hours in the night just for meditation!" _Chiro said, in exasperation._

"I will try to let you know, young Chiro." _Antauri said, still unwavering._

 _Inside the Monkey Robot, Nova looked at Antauri and Chiro sitting there, in the middle of the night, and decided to join them. She was too troubled to sleep well, and a bit of fresh air was all she needed right now._

"What are you guys doing here?" _Nova asked._ "Brr, it's a bit chilly or is it just me?"

"Nah, not just you," _Chiro said as a few shivers of ice were going down his spine._ "Antauri, I think we should just go in-"

"Your meditation has not yet finished, young Chiro." _Antauri said as he stood there, eyes closed._

"Please, Antauri! I'm getting my butt frozen here," _Chiro scoffed at the silver monkey._

"Meditation?! At this hour, Antauri? Can I stay with you?" _Nova said, leaving out an excited yelp._

"Sure, Nova," _Antauri said, making a small gesture._

"Okay, while you two stay here, I'll go inside to warm up. Good night." _Chiro said as he left out a big yawn._

 _The two monkey robots, silver and yellow, sat there next to the river, listening in carefully to each drip and drop of water, and feeling like they were carried away. Antauri was training Nova as well, for meditation helped her with managing the fury coursing through her veins - but their focus dropped the moment a loud yell was heard from inside the Monkey Robot._

"GODDAMNIT SPARX! YOU AND YOUR PRANKS!" _Chiro yelled as he felt his bed a little too cold for his taste._

"Huh? What did I do, Chiro bud?" _Sparx said as he awoke a bit groggily from his power cell._

"My bed was insanely cold! Nobody except you knows how to tinker with my bed's settings!" _the spike-haired boy protested, folding his arms._

 _Outside, Nova and Antauri couldn't help laughing a bit, but the yellow monkey knew somehow that Antauri pulled this prank on the teen._

"It wasn't Sparx, right? You tinkered with Chiro's bed settings." _Nova said, opening one of her eyes, to catch a sly smile on Antauri's face._

"It will be worse when he'll awake Gibson to fix them." _the silver monkey said as he kept his eyes closed._

 _Indeed, as Antauri predicted, Chiro darted straight for the monkeys' power cells, awakening Gibson - the blue monkey looked at Chiro with confused black eyes, unsure why was he awakened at such a strange hour - but nonetheless greeted Chiro with a smile._

"Gibson, please. I need you to fix the bed's settings, because _someone-_ ", _Chiro paused, glaring at a sheepish Sparx,_ "has been tinkering with them."

"Right on it, Chiro." _Gibson said, jumping first feet and stretching out his metallic limbs._

 _Gibson went down in Chiro's room, but since he wasn't completely sure just how were the settings, he tried to set them at the maximum - and that meant maximum heat - but nevertheless, he assured Chiro that he will be able to sleep well now. Gibson returned to his power cell, yawning, and then drifted off to sleep, a thing that Sparx also did.  
In the meantime, Nova thanked Antauri for spending such a nice time meditating, and retreated to her own power cell as well, while Antauri waited to see how his prank will end - he often enjoyed to tease his student._

 _Chiro sat in the bed, adjusting himself to the comfort of the bed and holding one of the pillows very tight. It was so warm he instantly drifted off to sleep, after such a long day going on in Shuggazoom..._

 _He dreamt that he was a chicken in an oven, and that he felt suffocated by the intense heat. "What-where am I? WHY AM I A CHICKEN?! I-IT'S TOO HOT, SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled in his dream, only to realise he awoke, sweat bedding on his forehead, and a strange smell of burning filled the room._

"GIBSOOOOOOOON!" _Chiro yelled in frustration as he jumped off his heated bed._

 _Antauri, however, was pleased to see his prank went in full, and then retreated to his power cell, smiling brilliantly._

 _And so was the night of the Super Robot Monkey Team after they had a rough day in Shuggazoom._


End file.
